


In for a penny

by Mouse1985



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angry Loki (Marvel), Dom Loki (Marvel), F/M, Fear, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-12
Updated: 2018-04-12
Packaged: 2019-04-22 00:23:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14296710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mouse1985/pseuds/Mouse1985
Summary: You want more, but do you get what you want?





	In for a penny

**Author's Note:**

> Second attempt to write...I think I am getting better, but dialogue is harder to write...I could really use some tips.
> 
> Please let me know what you think :)

You walked into his appartment. Before you went inside you had doubted. This was such a bad idea. Loki wasn't there, or at least you did not see him yet.  
As you sneaked into the kitchen to grab something to eat, your thoughts went back to earlier in the day.

After talking to Natasha, who has more experience with this than you, you decided that you are going to try to challenge Loki, with whom you have something for about 5 months now. Loki knows a lot about you, but you've kept a part of yourself hidden.

The part that has well developed fantasies about being tied up during sex. That just wants to be taken hard. The part that finds it exciting to be strangled. You do not know exactly where those feelings and fantasies come from. The sex with Loki is fantastic. He is a very good lover and your orgasms are intense and he is so strong and powerful. Only he is very tender with you. To tender. You think this is because he is a God and you are a mortal. He can snap you like a twig.

You have known Natasha for years now and you have confessed to her that you fantasize about Loki being more...rough, between the sheets. She did not give you advice, but food for thought. You have been absent in your mind for the rest of the afternoon and now that you are about to ask him, the doubt strikes...because even though there is trust between you and him, you are also intimidated by him. When he is angry, you so do not want to be in the same room, because, let's face it, the man has some serious anger management issues. So how to tell him that you need him to be more...dominating???

While you are thinking about telling him, you do not realize that Loki has entered the kitchen and is now standing behind you. You suddenly feel a hand on your shoulder and you yelp. In a reflex you turn around and raise your hand.

Whack... your hand slams his cheek. You freeze...you look at Loki, he looks back and in absolute horror you realize what you have done. You see the anger flash in his eyes and you want to step back, but before you can move Loki grabs your upper arms and pushes you against the refrigerator, which rattles back and forth through the force.

He does not say a word, but keeps your arms in a vice like grip. You begin to tremble and do not dare to look at him. Ow shit, shit, shit!

'S..S..sorry, sorry, sorry', you stammer. The grip on your arms does not slacken. You still do not dare to look at him and you try to make yourself smaller when you hear his voice, which is stone cold.

"I'm going to make you pay for that, mortal." Mortal, that's what he never calls you. Often it is little one because you do not even come to his shoulders. Sometimes he says pet, very occasionally your name, but mortal is new. Your eyes shoot up and his gaze catches yours.

You shake your head desperately... no, no, you did not want to hit him, you just did not expect anyone behind you. You are trying to pull yourself loose, but that is pointless. Loki is much stronger than you are.

'Loki, I...I...n...no...don't... please'. You beg him. The look in his eyes is still stone cold and fear flows through your body. What does he mean? What is he going to do?

You get a quick answer to your question, because without further ado Loki drags you to his bedroom. Struggeling is not really an option. Not only can you not physically stand up to him, and because of your fear you are numb. All that goes through your mind is that he is going to hurt you for slapping him.

Loki stops in front of the bed, your calves hit the edge of the mattress. He towers above you and still afraid of physical violence, you stand still and you look at the ground, while you are literally shaking with fear. 'Please, don't hurt me...' you beg, as tears form in your eyes.

He does nothing at all. You do not dare to look up, but waiting only makes you more nervous. Suddenly he pushes you on the mattress and you land on your back. He hangs over you and you try to make yourself smaller while you raise your hands in a pathetic attempt to block him and you make a whimpering noise. Again he does nothing. His hands are on both sides of your head. His weight pushes you into the mattress.

'Tell me about your conversation with that woman', suddenly his voice sounds. No longer angry and cold, but tempting.  
Realizing what he says, you turn your head towards him and look at him with half closed eyes, your hands still protecting your face.

The question is clear in your eyes, because Loki gives you a wolfish grin. And then you realize something.

How did he know? He was not there...he can't have heard...Your head was now spinning and you moaned softly.

"Talk to me, little one, otherwise I'll made good on my threat"... In for a penny, you thought to yourself. Not even thinking about what he would do to return that blow to his face, you took a deep breath and then lowered your hands in front of your face and looked straight at him. The fear was still there, but you could not go back now.

You spoke softly, "You are always so ... tender, when we are together... but... but," you swallowed and tried to go on without hesitation. Although you had intended to keep looking at him, you decided that you were not so brave and closed your eyes.

'I fantasized about what it would be like if you were rougher. How would it be if you just... would take me... but then hard'. When Loki said nothing, you opened your eyes and looked at him uncertainly. 'Hard?' You nodded.

"Any other wishes?" was his dry question. Suddenly you started to giggle, as part of your fear was now gone. 'Uhm... well, uhm, I think I would like it if you put your hand around my throat'... You could not tell much from the look in his eyes. Loki was not really an open book now.

In a haze of green you suddenly lay naked under him. His own clothes were also gone and you felt how you could no longer move your arms and legs. You were tides spreadeagle on the bed, with Loki still on top of you. His hands were still next to your head and the look in his eyes betrayed his lust.

With his right hand he caressed your cheek, your collarbone and the curve of your chest. He went back up to your throat, where he stroked the larynx with his index finger. You breathed irregularly. Because you could not defend yourself now, you were tense. You had no idea what he was going to do.

His hand continued with his exploration of your body. With his fingers he touched your clit and you moaned softly. His eyes found your eyes and he asked, "Are you sure?" For a moment you wanted to say no. But something in his behavior had changed and you realized that you could trust Loki. Where that realization suddenly came from you did not know, but if he really wanted to hurt you because you had hit him, he'd already done it.

You nodded and he touched your clit again. He rubbed it and then sank down with his head. When his tongue licked over your clit, and he pushed his fingers into you, you noticed how wet you were. It did not take long for you to wriggle under him, while his fingers and tongue brought you to a climax.

"Do not come, little one," it sounded, but you could not stop it and your orgasm came inexorably. When the shocks stopped, you could hear him laughing. 'Tsk, tsk, tsk ... disobedient mortal'. Loki looked at you and rammed his cock in you in one push, making you scream. He did not give you time to get used his size or to recover from it, and thrusted into you, hard and deep, the way you wanted him to. You were not just being fucked, you were taken exactly as you wanted, hard and without any mercy. You moaned and wriggled, and then you felt his strong fingers around your throat. Loki did not squeeze hard, but hold your throat tight and you started to feel lightheaded.

Loki went on and on and the combination of less oxygen and his thrusts caused your body to move towards a second orgasm. "L..L..Loki, please," you squeaked. Swallowing became difficult and with a last punch from him you came again.

You felt how Loki also came and spewed his seed into you. He moaned loudly and dropped on the mattress next to you. You both gasped and with a gesture of his hands you could move your arms and legs again. After a while Loki rolled on top of you and stroked your hair with a tender gesture.

'Hard enough?' You smiled and looked at him. You nodded and buried your face in the dimple of his throat. "Yes," was your simple answer.

 

 


End file.
